


Rebecca Felgate gangbanged

by Lamguin



Series: Rebecca Felgate's perversions [2]
Category: Rebecca Felgate - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Deepthroating, Gangbang, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Rebecca Felgate fulfills a fantasy





	Rebecca Felgate gangbanged

Rebecca Felgate came madly; her legs shaking with the force of her orgasm; groaning out in pleasure as she continued to ram her pussy with her fingers and rub widely at her clit with the other hand. 

"Fuuuuck" she screamed in a high pitched voice as she drew her hand from her pussy and she squirted violently; a gush of liquid spurting from her cunt like a fire hydrant.

Throughout the violently powerful orgasm Rebecca didn't take her eyes off the screen in front of her which was showing her ultimate fantasy: a petite girl being gangbanged by a crowd of muscular guys who were all but tossing her between them. Rebecca stared fixated as the girl had her ass and pussy penetrated at the same time; two huge cocks ramming into her as she screamed out in intense pleasure: she was being held by the guy fucking he ass and she seems like she didn't weigh anything, her legs were up by her head and she was being pounded mercilessly; it looked like the two guys were fucking a Fleshlight rather than a girl and the thought of being used like that made Rebecca so wet.

After she came Rebecca watched the rest of the video, panting and covered in sweat. As she continued to watch the girl onscreen get pounded she played with her nipples, moaning lowly as she imagined being manhandled like the girl was being. At the end of the video the guy's walked away after cumming for the last times and the camera zoomed in on the girls prone form: covered in jizz and sweat, long blonde hair matted and messy, cum dripping out her ass and pussy. Rebecca longed to look like that; to be used so much that she could only lay there panting.

As she was about to turn off the video the view of the girl was replaced by a black card with the words:

Do you wish this was you?

We're always looking for small girls in Toronto who want to get gangbanged

We pay good fees for our stars, send us an  
Email if you're interested

Below this was an email address. Rebecca had paused the screen and stared at the words for a long time; a feeling of conflict as intrigue and arousal battled common sense.

She quickly made her decision and opened her email and sent an email to the company as fast as possible so her nerves wouldn't get the best of her.

"Hi, my name is Rebecca Felgate, it's always been my ultimate fantasy to get gangbanged; I saw your latest video and decided that I had to email; if you're interested I'd be happy to send any information that you need"

Only a few minutes later a response came.

"Hi Rebecca, we'd love to have you as one of our Stars; what we need from you is: three pictures; one in normal clothes, one in your nicest lingerie and one naked. We'll also need your height and other measurements. If that's all ok then we'll bring you in for an interview"

Rebecca was a bit nervous of sending the pics but thought that if she could be recorded getting gangbanged then she could send some photos; as she was naked already that one was easy enough, for the lingerie shot she put on a set of black lingerie with gold details; the bra pushed her boobs up nicely and didn't cover much of them, the panties were just short of being a thong and tn addition she put on her garter belt and stockings. For the third picture she put on a yellow jumper and denim short shorts. 

She'd taken all three photos in front of the mirror so that she was showing off her fantastic ass as well as her cute face and tits. Rebecca sent the photos and her measurements in another email and got a response very quickly again.

"We'd love for you to come and interview; you're the perfect size and your ass looks great. Don't wear anything too fancy, just something normal."

Below this there was an address ,a date and time.

Rebecca felt a bit of pride at reading that last remark; she'd always been proud of her round, perfectly formed ass and always loved hearing compliments about it.

On the date given in the email Rebecca arrived at the address, she was wearing the clothes that she had worn in her clothes picture and underneath a black strapless bra and a pair of fairly skimpy panties; she wasn't sure what she'd been expecting but not a very nice set of offices in an office block with views of the whole city. She went up to a desk with a smartly dressed woman sitting behind it.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Felgate; I'm here for an interview?"

"Of course," came the cheerful reply "you're up against some other girls but don't be nervous, if you can just take a seat in there?"

Rebecca sat down in the room; about a dozen other girls. Most were platinum blonde, incredibly skinny and looked like they'd done this before. There were a couple of girls who looked like they were as nervous as Rebecca was becoming but even they looked slightly more like what Rebecca would think of as a pornstar.

One by one all the girls were called into the next room then came out again and left; then it was Rebecca's turn. She opened the door to the next room and saw a bright room with modern decour and big windows, behind a table were three people; two men and a woman. After the introductions were made the interview began.

"Have you ever shot porn before?"

"No."

"Have you ever been gangbanged before?"

"No."

"Have you ever been double penetrated before?"

"No."

With each "no" Rebecca felt her chances of success drain away a bit.

"Have you ever had anal before?"

"Yes, quite a few times."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, a lot."

"Why did you contact us Ms Felgate?"

Rebecca thought for a second before starting.

"I want to be used, I want to be used so much that by the end of it all I can do is lay there, I want to be used so roughly that my holes are sore"

"Good answer" one of the men said quietly to the other two people with a small smile on his face.

"Rebecca, would you mind taking your clothes off?" Rebecca hesitated for a second before pulling off her jumper and shorts, standing in her underwear.

"Good." The woman said appreciatively "could you turn around and stick your ass out slightly?"

Rebecca did as she was asked and could feel their eyes on her bum. 

"Ok, could you take off your underwear as well?" Rebecca quickly stripped herself of her remaining clothes and stood naked in front of them.

"Could you show us your blowjob technique please?" Said one of them handing her a fairly large dildo with fake balls on which Rebecca started to lick, focusing on the head and the balls before she put the head in her mouth and started to Bob her head down it's shaft.

"Can you deepthroat it?" Rebecca had deepthroated cocks before but it wasn't really her speciality but she decided to try; forcing it down her throat she choked almost immediately but kept forcing it down until the balls were partly in her mouth then drew it out her mouth and rammed it back in like she was getting facefucked, she kept this up for a bit before pulling it fully out her mouth and gasping for breath.

"Very nice, just quickly can you try to get that in your ass?" Rebecca was handed a bottle of lube which she spread liberally on the dildo and her asshole before spreading her cheeks and slowly pushing the dildo in, it slid in fairly easily; she'd had a lot of practice in anal masturbation and she'd got fairly good. She fucked herself for a few minutes before being stopped by the interviews.

"Thank you, if you want to get dressed and we won't keep you any longer."

Rebecca dressed quickly and left.

A few hours later the interviewers were talking about who they should pick for the new gangbang scene.

"I liked the redhead, what was her name?"

"Rebecca Felgate?"

"Yeah"

"She's not exactly the type of person that we usually cast"

"Well maybe that's a good thing, maybe people are bored of skinny chicks; maybe they'd enjoy seeing a short girl with some meat in her bones"

"Maybe. But she wasn't very experienced"

"Yeah, think of it; her first porno a rough gangbang; that'll get attention, and you have to admit her ass is good"

"I suppose" 

"Great so we're all decided?"

"I suppose so"

"Great"

A few hours after Rebecca got back home she was thinking that she'd never get the part; she'd been too awkward in the interview, she was beginning to think that she shouldn't of gone in for the interview then she received an email on her phone which said

"Rebecca, we've chosen you for our latest scene please come to the address below at the correct date, wear your lingerie and whatever clothes you want"


End file.
